Blue Moon
by Madness to My Methods
Summary: When someone she never thought she would see again turns up on her doorstep, opening a whole can of worms, Claire is surprised. She is worried about what her blast from the past, Kyel, on her doorstep means. Because Claire has a secret. A dangerous one at that. A world never known to exist is brought to light. Be ready to duck, because The Shit. Has Hit. The Fan. ON HIATUS
1. Prologue: The Beginning

**Disclaimer: I don't own Morganville Vampires. It belongs to Rachel Caine and whomever else holds the rights.**

**Author's Note: I have edited the first chapter! Yay! It's so much better if you remember how it was.**

"Claire?"

"Yes Mom?" Claire was sitting in the kitchen waiting for her amazingly hot boyfriend, Shane, to come home from work.

"Honey, can you come over for a while? Oh, and bring Michael."

_Bring Michael? Since when did mom want Michael over?_ Claire thought.

Michael was one of her best friends, her landlord, and a relatively new vampire. Claire and Michael have a special bond, which comes from knowing each other for a large portion of their lives. They met because their parents knew each other and became best friends. That was why Michael had given in to her staying there, she had brought up their past with each other. Shane and Eve didn't know about them knowing each other from the time when they were really young. They just hadn't shared that part of their life with them yet.

Michael and Claire practically grew up together. They learned different languages with other, studied together (when he was still in school that is), and more.

"Yeah, okay. What time?" she asked, returning to her conversation.

"Oh, whenever's convenient."

_That was weird_, she thought.

"Michael," she yelled.

"What?" he yelled back.

"Come here for a sec! Please?" she added as an afterthought. Then she felt a slight breeze and there he was rocking a horrible bedhead. She giggled. He got an annoyed and confused, mostly confused, look on his face which made her giggle more.

"What?" She pointed at his head. His ears turned bright red, which looked adorable even on a vampire and made him look like the boy she had grown up with.

"My mom wants me over ASAP," She told him and waited for the question.

"What does that have to do with me?"

"She wants you there, genius."

"Oh," was all he said looking embarrassed.

"Yeah 'oh'. Now hurry up and get dressed, we have to leave." Michael raced up the stairs and came back down a few seconds later completely dressed in jeans and a t-shirt and his blonde hair was gelled back.

"How did you-? Never mind I don't want to know." Michael smirked at her and grabbed his keys and started out the back door.

"Hurry up slow poke!"

When she got to her parents after a short drive, during which they debated on what her mom could possibly want, she knocked. Michael stood there shuffling his feet as they waited. The door opened and she gasped at the person in the doorway.

**Edited: Thursday June 14, 2012 at 4:36 pm EST.**


	2. James? Who's James?

**Disclaimer: This is not mine.**

**Author's Note: This chapter has been edited. The author's note that was here before is at the bottom.**

Chapter 2: James? Who's James?

Michael jaw dropped.

"Hey Klary," said the person in the doorway.

"James?" Claire asked in disbelief.

"In the flesh," he said grinning.

Mrs. Danvers was in the doorway and invited everyone in, effectively cutting the conversation off until they were inside. As soon as they were inside Claire exploded from excitement. Not literally obviously.

"Jamesie," she shrieked and ran into his waiting arms. He swung Claire in circles as she hugged him tightly. He kept swinging her until they saw Michael staring wide eyed. He put Claire down then. When he put her down, she pulled out a charger and plugged her dead phone in.

"'Sup Mikey."

"James," he said disbelievingly.

To break the awkward silence Claire told James she missed him.

"I missed you too, J," he said back using a nickname no one had used since the last time they saw each other. They went to eat and began to catch up with each other.

During dinner we talked a lot about everything and nothing. Claire told James that she was now going to TPU and he told Claire that he found out that she was very important in this town.

Claire blushed a bright red when he commented and Michael agreed, grinning at her.

"Where's Logan?" Logan was the little girl James adopted when he was in Italy. Even though she's Italian she has a very American name. It's weird. James' voice drew Claire from her thoughts of when James had brought Logan home. "Upstair's sleeping. Why?"

"Just wondering. I haven't seen her in awhile," Claire explained. "Anyway why are you here? Not that I don't want you here. Just why?" She added the last part upon seeing the hurt look on James face.

"Well, I haven't seen you in awhile and I missed you. And tomorrow's your birthday so I figured, why not?" He said this after a nervous glance at their mother. "Oh and I'm moving here this week into a house on Lot Street."

"Really that's great. Michael and I live on Lot Street! We can hang out all the time now." James glanced at Michael and Claire's pin, which did not go unnoticed by the vampire in the room.

"I take it you met the Welcome Wagon considering how your staring at me and Claire's pen," Michael asked the man in front of him.

"Yeah, I did." Dinner passed on a lot faster after the questions were asked. They said their goodbyes when Mrs. Danvers commented on the time and went home.

In the car Claire looked at Michael and said "That wasn't awkward at all. Not in the slightest."

When he didn't say anything she noticed the look on his face. "Penny for your thoughts?" she asked gently.

"Did you see the look on his face when you asked him why you were here? The glance your mom and him shared? I don't know it was weird." Now that he mentioned it she did notice.

_I wonder why, _I thought.

When they got back home, Eve and Shane were standing there glaring at the door. "Where the hell have you been?" they asked in unison.

_Now that was scary, Claire thought in passing. They were pissed. Scratch that they were really pissed._

Claire took an involuntary step back. "My parents. 'Kay. Take a chill pill," Claire said, try to placate the irate roommates.

Eve just took Michael by the arm and dragged him to the kitchen. Shane and Claire followed closely behind. Eve looked at me and Michael and pointed to the dishes. "Clean," was all she said.

Once they started cleaning Eve and Shane went to go play video games.

_Why do we have to clean this up? We didn't even eat here. I wish the dishes would clean themselves_

Almost as soon as she had the thought the dishes started cleaning themselves. Michael let go off the dish he was holding and looked at Claire then the dishes. Then Claire. Then the dishes. Finally back at Claire. He sighed and sat down.

"They are pissed and that was scary," Claire told him, sharing her thoughts from earlier.

He looked at me and grinned, "You know what they say, 'Better to be pissed off than pissed on' right." She had to laugh at his idiocy.

"Should we tell them?" He continued after their laughter died down.

"No, not yet anyway." He just nodded in understanding.

She sighed. "How do you tell someone you have a brother you never told them about? Not just a brother but a whole life?"

"You'll figure it out sooner or later. But in my opinion just let him meet James and go from there. He reacts how he reacts. You can't predict the future."

"Very wise words."

"Oh they weren't mine I got them off a fortune cookie."

"Smooth Michael, smooth."

"You know you love me."

"And who started that vicious rumor?" More laughter.

After they decided that they should be done with the dishes they into the living room. Michael and Eve went upstairs to do God knows what. That left Claire alone with Shane.

_Oh boy,_ she thought. _Here it comes._ And she was right.

"Are you gonna tell me where you went or am I guessing? Why was Michael there? Why where you gone so long? How come you weren't answering my calls and texts? Wh-" she cut him off before he could continue his never-ending-possessive-protective-kind of-annoying questions.

"Shane, love, ask me one at a time and slower so I can understand you."

He took a deep breath. "Okay. Why did you not answer your phone?"

"Simple question. I had it charging on silent in a completely different room."

"Why?" Before she could answer her phone went off in her pocket.

"Hello?"

"Hi Claire Bear," a familiar voice said.

"Comment avez-vous eu mon numero?" _**[How did you get my number?]**_

"Maman," he said simply. _**[Mom.]**_

"Les chiffres." _**[Figures.]**_

"Pourquoi parlons-nous français?" _**[Why are we talking in French?]**_

"J'ai quelqu'un qui écoute ont en." _**[I have someone listening in.]**_

"Oh. Happy Birthday Claire. I guess I'll see you tomorrow then. I love you too."

"Yeah. See you tomorrow. I love you too."

As soon as she hung up she put the number in her contacts. Shane picked the phone up, lokked at it and said "James? Who's James? Claire are you...are you cheating on me?"

"NO. Why would you think that Shane? I love you and only you. And for you to think that just hurts. I'm going to bed. Leave me be Shane."

Claire left Shane sitting there with a hurt and relieved face. She changed into her pajamas and thought, _What am I going to do?_

What Claire didn't know was that someone, that looked just like her, on the other side of the world, was thinking the same exact thing.

**Edited: Thursday June 14, 2012 at 4:59 pm EST.**

**Author's Note: Old note is below.**

Thank you to:

**xXxVampChicaxXx : Thank you for your support and review**

**laraandkurtisfan97: Thank you for your support and review and for putting me on your story alert**

**Flying Penguinz: Thank you for your support and review**

**MoreWolfThanGirl: Thank you for putting me on your story alert**

**lillian: Thank you for your enthusiasm. I enjoyed reading your review and suggestions (did I spell that right?)**

**i luve shane: you are a very good guesser.**

**hello kitty: thank you and I'm sorry it took so long**

**Thank you all for your reviews and reading my story.**


	3. The Weird Begins

**Author's Note: I know I haven't updated in a long time but I was trying to make this perfect. I would like to thank all the reviewers that reviewed, put my story on Favorites, author alert and/or favorite authors. These thanks go to:**

**isaidlalala**

**HappilySleeping**

**shanegirl4444**

**Fangsbaby**

**morganvillefan42**

**Vampire-Goth-Girl**

**katie**

**xxDeath's Daughterxx**

**VAMPIRELOVER1234704**

**ndayizeye**

**and anyone else who read my story. If is spelled your name wrong or forgot a letter or in this chapter the spelling and grammar suck I'm sorry I'm human I make mistakes.  
**

**Disclaimer: I Don't own anything you recognize. If I did I'd be rich and famous which I'm not.**

**

* * *

**

_Previously on Unkown:_

_As soon as she hung up she put the number in her contacts. Shane picked the phone up, lokked at it and said "James? Who's James? Claire are you...are you ch-cheating on me?"_

_"NO. Why would you think that Shane? I love you and only you. And for you to think that just hurts. I'm going to bed. Leave me be Shane."_

_Claire left Shane sitting there with a hurt and relieved face. She changed into her pajamas and thought What am I going to do?_

_What Claire didn't know was that someone, that looked just like her, on the other side of the world, was thinking the same exact thing._

* * *

After she left for work the next morning, Shane went downstairs hoping Claire was there so he could apologize. She wasn't. Eve was though.

"Hey Eve."

"What the hell did you do this time, Collins?"

Somebody's pissed.

"What are you talking about? Where's Claire?"

_What crawled up her ass and died?_

"Don't give me that bullshit. She's not here. She was in here this morning looking depressed on her birthday. When she gets home you are going to talk to her and cheer her up. Got it?" With said she flipped him off and stalked out of the room.

"What's wrong with her?" Michael asked from the doorway. Shane didn't answer just stood there and glared at Michael.

"What?" Michael asked defensively.

"I take it you know who James is." It was more of a statement than a question.

"Of course." Michael sighed as Shane continued glaring.

"Look. Shane. If you want to know who he is ask Claire. Don't get possessive or glare or yell at her. She won't like it. Trust me I know from experience how short Claire's temper is. She's capable of things you wouldn't be able to imagine."

On his way to work, Shane pondered how he was going to approach Claire. And how the hell Michale knew what Claire was like when she was mad.

* * *

_**(A/N We're going to skip her day here. I don't feel like writing it.)**_

When Claire got home Michael was sitting at the island in the kitchen drinking God-knows-what. He took one look at her and asked what was wrong.

"Weird day. I went to Common Grounds and Oliver gave me a free coffee, said 'Good Luck your going to need it' and walked away. I mean what was that about? Then a saw a limo that looked just like Kyriel's on the way to the labe. I saw it again on the way home and it was following me."

Before Michael could respond the doorbell rang. They sat there and looked at each other, then towards the door when the bell rang again.

_**(A/N who is it? What is it? Who's going to answer the door? Should I leaving you hanging? I can answer that no I'm not going to leave you hanging. Onward...)**_

* * *

KPOV

How could they tell me this now? I haven't seen Claire since she was 13. Wow I miss the Danvers. I always thought she was pretty for a kid. With her platinum blonde hair that had reds and blues and purples streaked through it. Her intense, smoldering blue eyes that when you locked eyes with her you wouldn't- couldn't look away.

_**(A/N I don't remember how she was described in the book. So i made something up.)**_

She was rebellious then always going against what her parents said. I always wondered why she looked so familiar. I now know. I see her face in the mirror everyday. Back to the point why did they have to tell me now? Oh yeah, I know because of what we are...

_Flashback_

_There was a knock on the door._

_"Go away," I groaned. The door opened anyway and there stood our only maid, Kiara. I have no idea why they call her a maid she's really apart of the family. She's a really good person. Until you piss her off that is. But I wasn't in the best mood, considering my best friend left the night before to go home to his family. I just glared at her with raging red eyes. She didn't even flich she just glared back._

_"Your parents want to see you, Kyel."_

_"I don't want to go."_

_"Too bad, so sad. Get your lazy ass up and let's go. Their waiting with your brothers." That got me up. I had to set an example. So we walked the short walk to my parents' rooms. Did i forget to mention I was a Prince of a mythical world led by my parents and I was to take the thrown when they passed on. Well I live in a castle. I'll explain more later._

_"Good of you to make it, Kyriel Andre," my father Camael said. Uh oh. This must be serious they never called me by my full first name._

_"Take a seat Kyel," My mother's voice jolted me out of my thoughts. I took a seat next to my brother Kris._

_Talking to all of us now my father began, "Do you guys remember Claire Danvers?" We all nodded here._

_My father seem to hesitate. My mother took over._

_"To put it simply, she's your sister."_

_My jaw hit the say I was surprised would be an understatement. I felt a rush of emotions. I felt happiness. Then anger overtook me. Well at least we know where she got her temper from. How could they not tell me? Their oldest child that I the girl that was like family was family? I knew I was going to change if I didn't calm down and i didn't want Kris and Zach to see me like that. So I looked over to them to see how they were taking it. Not surprisingly Kris was overjoyed. He was always attached to Claire and to know that she was his sister must of sent of over the edge because he was beaming. Zach on the other hand looked shocked and kind of depressed. That was when I remembered he had a crush on her since he was little. He was taking it in stride though._

_Our kingdom when they found out would be ecstatic. They already treated Claire like a princess. They even called her Princess Claire. I think they sensed something about her._

_After the Kris calmed down. I asked the million dollar question "How?"_

_"Well when you were born. We, your father and I, weren't married. That was frowned upon. But instead of just you I had another child too. Our parents weren't happy to begin with, now they were absolutely livid. Well, Nicole and John couldn't have kids and they wanted a girl. So we gave Claire to them, even though they aren't like us, to raise as their own. As long as they stayed close. But then their was a threat against Claire and we had them move. We are telling you now because of what tomorrow is."_

_"Her eighteenth birthday...," Zach whispered._

_"Yes, Zach her eighteenth birthday. We all know what happens when we come of age. So we want to send you, Kyriel, to get her."_

_"Wait, one friggin moment. You want me to go get her, explain she's like us, and bring her back? Who else knows?"_

_"Pretty much. I believe other than us, Nicole and John, and now you guys, James knows."_

_"Can I take these squirts with me?"_

_"Oh can I go, Mom? Pleeeeaaaaasssee?"_

_"Yeah, I want to go see Claire."_

_My parents smiled at their antics._

_"Yes you can go with your brother."_

_As we all got ready to leave, my parents called me back to them._

_"Kyriel Andre, listen to me. You must keep your brothers safe. And you must not change before you find Claire."_

_"Yes I know Dad. What do I need to know about where she lives?"_

_"Claire is in college now. The town she's in is run by vampires," I flinched at that. She must live in Morganville. They continued on as if they didn't notice._

_"The college student is oblivious to what happens in the town. Michael was turned into a vampire also. Claire works for Amelie and Myrnin. Claire is protected by Amelie. We have informed Amelie of your arrival and what you will be doing. Amelie has aprroved. Claire has permission to leave as long as she goes back every so often. The rest in a file we will give you tomorrow before you depart. You may inform Zach on what the town is like and what is in the file. But you must not tell Kris what else is in there. You can only tell him what town it is. That is all. Go pack and we'll see you later this evening."_

_End of Flashback_

* * *

So that leaves me where I am now. Pacing the floor and packing. Oh my Artemis I have to leave now.

I meet my parents and brothers in the entrance hall. They hand me the file wish us luck and tell me to keep my brothers safe.

I read the file on the plane. The plane ride isn't that long. Kris is basically staring out the window at the Ocean right now so he's entertained.

"We are now about to land in Austin, Texas. Thank you for flying British Airlines," **(A/N I don't know if this is real or not.)** I hear the pilot say over the intercom. Oh hell, I'm getting nervous now.

* * *

We're getting in the limo.

Leaving the airport...

How am I going to tell her?

"KYEL," I hear Zach shout. I jump. He's smirking, little prick. Kris is trying not to laugh. Remind me why I brought them?

"What?" I snap at him.

"Where does Claire live? Let me read the file."

"Here," I hand him the file. "She lives in Morganville." Zach grimaces so does Kris.

We sit in silence while Zach reads the file. A strange look passes across his face and I know read that she lives with a vampire, and her boyfriend. I don't know what bothers him more. Michael or Shane? He finally closes the file and Kris reaches for it. I got there quicker. Kris makes a face.

I sigh. "Sorry little man. Mom and Dad said you can't see the file."

Zach trying to give out a little information so Kris doesn't feel bad says, "She's here going into her third year of college and she's eighteen. Can you believe it?" Kris smiles at his older brother.

"Oh look there she is!" Kris points this out excitedly. We all look out the window. The girl Kris was pointing at had dyed brown hair even though it didn't look like it was. Green contacts in and was carrying a coffee with the letters CG on the cup. Even though it didn't look like her you could tell by the way she walked and the aura around her that I know so well. As we passed her she looked oddly at the limo like she could see it. She's not suppose to.

"Can we stop at Common Grounds before we follow her? I frickin thirsty."

"Yeah she's on her way to work anyway."

The rest of the day we just hung out in the limo waiting for her. When we finally spotted her we had Wyatt our driver follow her to her house. When we pulled up in front of the Glass House, the house looked like _Gone With the Wind_ meets _The Munsters, _he changed the limo into two cars. My black Lamborghini Diablo incase I wanted to go somewhere with Claire and Claire's Maserati MC12. Wyatt just kind of disappeared the way only Wyatt can.

We looked at each other walked up to the door and rang the bell. When no one answered I rang the door bell again.

* * *

**Author's Note One word: I hope that made you happy. I wasn't going to make him her twin but then I just kinda sorta did. Review. It'll make Kris happy. Tell me how to improve. Or if you liked it. Sorry it seems short. I didn't realize 'till after I read it. It was like 7 pages on wordpad because my computer deleted Word. *sigh*. This is only the first part. I might post the rest today. Well remember Review! It helps me type.  
**


	4. The Truth

Previously on _Blast From the Past, Say What_:

_The rest of the day we just hung out in the limo waiting for her. When we finally spotted her we had Wyatt our driver follow her to her house. When we pulled up in front of the Glass House, the house looked like Gone With the Wind meets The Munsters, he changed the limo into two cars. My black Lamborghini Diablo incase I wanted to go somewhere with Claire and Claire's Maserati MC12. Wyatt just kind of disappeared the way only Wyatt can. _

_We looked at each other walked up to the door and rang the bell. When no one answered I rang the door bell again._

* * *

Chapter 3: Part 2: The Truth

The door bell rang a second time. Claire looked at Michael and they did rock, paper, scissors. Of course Claire lost. As she was getting up to get the door, someone knocked on the back door. So Claire got the back door instead and Michael went for the front door.

"Hey Jason. Come on in," Claire said as she let Jason Rosser in.

"Thanks."

Claire and Jason had an odd sort of friendship. He does something to her, she does something back. They respected each other. Although Shane and Eve didn't know about Michael did and that was what mattered. Jason sat down and he asked how she was.

" Good. How 'bout you?"

"Better than before. I'm out of rehab."

"That's good. Are you hungry? I was about to order pizza."

As soon as she said that a person she hasn't seen in years went running in the kitchen yelling, "PIZZA! PIZZA! I WANT PIZZA."

Then two other people walked in behind him. To say Claire was in shock would be an understatement.

"Kris? Zach? Kyel? What are you guys doing here?"

**

* * *

KPOV**

There were so many thoughts going through my head. After I rang the doorbell I started thinking.

_What if she doesn't remember me? What if she never wanted to see me again? What if she's a vampire? What if she gets upset and doesn't believe me when I tell her? What if..._

He never got to finish that what if? because the door suddenly opened.

"Kyel? Zach? Kris? What are you doing here?"

I just smiled weakly.

"Holy shit, Claire's going to have a fit," he said walking away. We decided to follow. Slight problem Kris couldn't get through the door although Zach and I could. Oh yeah vampire house. Have to be invited in.

"Come in Kris."

Kris bounded through the doorway. As we got closer to the kitchen we heard CJ saying that she was about to order pizza. The only reason we heard this was our super hearing. Kris heard it too.

"PIZZA! PIZZA! I WANT PIZZA!"

We followed a little slower. When Claire saw us her jaw hit the floor.

"Kris? Zach? Kyel? What are you doing here?"

Oh shit, forgot I had to tell her. Come up with something moron. Think Think. It involves using the muscle you have that's called a brain. Turns out I didn't have to. Zach answered for me.

"To visit you on your birthday of course. Let's go to your parents house."

"Sounds like a plan," she said.

When we got outside I changed the Maserati into a Ferrari with a backseat. Kris, Zach, Jason, and Michael went for the Ferrari as Claire and I went for the Lamborghini. We were on our way.

"So what are you really here for, Kyel?"

"I have no idea what your talking about?"

"Yes you do. Now what are you really here for? I know you better than that so don't lie to me, Kyriel Andre."

Ooh, the full name. Seems like I've been hearing that a lot lately.

"Okay, Okay. I have something to tell you and then take you back home to Zya, or as you call it the City of Darkness."

"What do you have to tell me?"

"I'll tell you inside."

When we got inside I was attacked with the smell of Apple pie and ham. Me and Claire's favorite meal.

"Mom, come look what I found."

Nicole came into the living room and said, "Kyel, Vi and Camael told me you were coming. Is Zach and Kris with you?"

I nodded.

"Are you here for the reason I think your here for?"

Again another nod.

"Why don't you tell her when Michael and Jason come in. I'll occupy Zach and Kris."

I nodded. _Again._ Why am I nodding so much?

Soon enough the boys walked in an James walked downstairs.

"So what is it that you wanted to tell me?" Claire said.

"I don't know where to start."

"How about the beginning. That's always the best."

"Well you see Claire, your my sister. I'm just gonna tell you what Mum and Dad told me. Well when we were born, Mum and Dad, weren't married. That was frowned upon. But instead of just me they had another child too. Our grandparents weren't happy to begin with, now they were absolutely livid. Well, Nicole and John, your parents, couldn't have kids and they wanted a girl. So they gave you to them, even though they aren't like us, to raise as their own. As long as they stayed close. But then their was a threat against you and they had you move, to keep you safe."

You could tell that after I told her this she was taking as well as I did. She looked over at the others and calmed down. Then she asked what I asked, "Why now?"

"Well your eighteen now and your of age. You will be making the transition tomorrow. I already did because the oldest always transitions first," I told her.

"Why I want to know though," she said. "Is why we never figured it out ourselves? We celebrated our birthday on the same day, the citizens always called me Princess Claire or Princess Jordan or just Princess."

"Your supposed to be the smart one Claire not me. How should I know?"

"So I have to go back with you tonight?"

"Yes."

"Can I take James, Michael, Jason, my parents, Shane, and Eve with me?"

"Yes."

"Okay. It's all going to work out now."

* * *

They went back to the Glass House and waited. It was a few minutes before Michael finally spoke up.

"Claire," Michael said. "How are going to explan this to Eve and Shane?"

"Didn't think of that one. I'm sure we'll figure something out. Maybe I'll tell them on the plane."

"Good idea. Blah, blah, blah. Can you go hurry up and back? Mikey, can you take me home?" Jason said.

"Sure. Claire can you pack my bag for me?" Claire nodded and Mike and Jason left. Claire picked up the phone and dialed her mom's number.

"Hey Mom. It's me. Can you come over here? I have something I need to show you."

"Sure Claire. What time?"

"Now's good."

"See you in a few."

"Bye."

When Claire got off the phone, Kris and I were staring at her. The looks on our faces said _What about the pizza?_ Claire seemed to get the look and called the pizza place and ordered 4 large pies. One cheese, two pepperoni, and one sausage. She handed me the money and told me to pay for the pizza and went upstairs to pack. We sat there for a while before Kris went upstairs. About twenty minutes later the doorbell rang. I got up and got the pizza.

"Claire! Kris! Pizza's here!" I yelled up the stairs. Claire and Kris came running down the stairs.

"Claire! Michael! Me and Mr. McStabby are here! Where are you?" a voice I presumed to be Eve, yelled.

Claire looked at me and preceded to yell "Kitchen! Where do you think?"

Wow, I thought. Being around us makes Claire sarcastic.

Apparently whoever just walked through the door seemed to second my thoughts. "No need to be sarcastic, Miss Sassy Pants."

A guy, Shane walked into the kitchen saw us and froze.

"Who are you?" He directed this question at Zach. Oh man why did you do that?

Zach always the smart-ass replied "That's for me to know and you to never know."

"Ooh, you got burned." This came from me.

"Who are you? And no one asked you." Should not of done that with Claire in the room. _Three, two, one. Wait for it..._

"What the hell Shane? Don't talk to them like that." Shane and Eve obviously weren't expecting this and looked utterly surprised. He opened his mouth to say something but got cut off by Michael, James, Logan, Nicole and John, and Jason walking in the back door. Eve saw her brother and looked even more confused.

When the Danvers saw us they looked pleasantly surprised.

"Kyel! Zach! Kris! It's so nice to see you! Again." She added the last part in a whisper so no one would here, but we all did except for Eve and the guy. She came over and gave us hugs. She gave Claire and Eve a hug too but ignored Shane all together. Wow that is funny. She doesn't even like Shane.

* * *

**SPOV**

Of course, Eve had to go and call me McStabby. I hate that. When I walked into the kitchen I saw two older guys and a kid that looks to be about 8 years old. Then when I asked who they were the one guy was a smart ass and the guy next to him commented on what he said. To make matters worse Claire defended them. What the hell. So I'm about to say something back when the door opens. In walks Michael, some guy I've never seen before, a little girl, Mr. and Mrs. Danvers, and Jason and he was carrying a suitcase.

"Kyel! Zach! Kris! It's so nice to see you again!" Mrs. Danvers says. Then she hugs everyone but me. Who are these people?

"It's good to see you too, Nicole." They guy who I talked to first said. Nicole? Nicole? I didn't even know her name was Nicole.

"Kyel, Zach, Kris, this is Shane and Eve. Which I'm pretty sure you already know," Claire said. How do they know who we are when we just met them? "Eve, Shane this is Kyriel, Zacary, and Kristoph." She said this to me and Eve.

_And how do you know them?_

"How do you guys know each other?" Eve asked voicing my thoughts.

"We're her brothers," the little one, Kristoph I think his name was, said. He seemed proud to say this. Like hero-worship. _Wait a minute. Brothers?_

Apparently I said the last part out loud because the smart ass said, "Yes, Dumbass, brothers. Did you not just hear what Kris said? What are you retarded?"

Jason snorted. "Dumbass. I like that. It suits you. That's your new nickname, Dumbass." What is this gang up on Shane Day or something. Jason? Where did he come from? I asked exactly that.

"I've been here all along. You just didn't notice because you are a dumbass." Okay then moving on.

"Can we hurry this up a bit? We can chit chat later. We have plane to catch," Kyriel said. So far he's my favorite and the guy who hasn't said anything yet too. Did he just say plane?

"Oh yeah. Eve, Shane go pack please. We're going on vacation for a while. Claire do you have my bag?"

"Yes, Michael. I packed your bag. Although I have no idea why. You have clothes there that's why I didn't pack." She handed him the suitcase. Eve and I went upstairs to pack.

* * *

**CPOV **(3 Hours Later)

We were almost to Zya! I can't wait! I'm so excited. I'm finally going home. On the way we explained what was going on to Shane and Eve. They got everything except what Dark Angels were and what Zya was.

_Flashback_

_"So we're Dark Angels."_

_"What's a Dark Angel?"_

_"Dark Angels are a part of a society called Zya. Zya is a group of werewolves, vampires, Dark Angels, Nephilim, faeries, demigods, sorcerers, magicians, necromancers, gods, humans, and any other mythical creature you can think of. A Dark Angel is like Nephilim but are completely different. What I mean is a Dark Angel looks similar to a Nephilim at first glance but when you look at them closely you can see that the markings are slightly different. Dark Angels also have a high ranking and you have to be born a Dark Angel you can't be made. Dark Angels are the Royalty of Zya, the alpha of the pack. You must obey them when they place an order. We usually don't abuse this power. Ones that do are- taken care of right away. We wipe out any threat to the universe no matter the race, or element. My brothers, Jason, Michael, James, and I, we are refered to differently than others of our age. We formed a group called the Next Generation. The N.G. is the same exact thing as Zya as a whole but it's the training before the real Zya because you have to be of age to fight for Zya. There is training for if you want to join but this is a bit more extensive because we have people like us that have already fought, have had first hand experience, and have been trained. You'll learn more when we get there. I will get my teacher to give a more detailed explaination. We even have a packet made for you. I won't see you after I get there but Kiara wil take care of you. There is one other thing you should know though, we are the Royalty of Zya. And Kyel and I are next in line for the throne."_

_End Flashback_

We were almost to the castle when I got up.

"Claire, where are you going?" I heard a voice behind me say. I turn around and saw that it was James that asked.

"I'm going to go get changed. Logan, do you want to come with me, and I can help you get changed?" I asked her.

"Change? We need to change? Into what?"

"Don't worry Shane, you don't need to. Only we do."

Before he could say anything else I changed into a pair of black skinny jeans with chains on them, a tight strapless black corset type shirt and a leather jacket that I left unzipped. My clothes stuck to me like a second skin. When I was changing Logan was looking at clothes in the closet.

"Alright, Logan. What do you want to wear?"

"This one," she said holding up a red dress that looks like the one in _Alice in Wonderland_ the remake. I helped her put it on. She looked just like a princess. When we walked out Shane and Eve were surprised. I saw the others trying to supress their laughter. They didn't succeed. You could tell Eve and Shane were confused that just made everyone laugh harder. We heard a voice over the intercom, "Please stay seated and buckle your seat belt we will be landing shortly."

We all took our seats. It was a smooth landing. When we went to the parking basement to get into the castle, I started to hear shocked voices.

"Is it her? Is it really her?"

"No- it's not possible- I saw- Huh?" The person who said this fainted. That was when the chant began.

"Jordan! Jordan! Jordan! Jordan! Jor! Jor! Princess! Princess!"

It feels good to be home.

Wyatt was waiting for us with the car. Ours would be brought over to the castle later.

"Good luck, CJ." This came from the only person who calls me CJ. Michael, Jason, and the boys echoed his statement.

"Thanks. I'll be needing it." With that Kyel, and I walked away to the transformation chamber.

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry for leaving you guys hanging. You know I don't mean to. Okay maybe I do. Review! Review! Review! Press the button you know you want to. It'll make Kris happy if you do.

I would like to thank all my reviewers. It makes me extremely happy to know what you think.


	5. Transformations and Boring Tour Guides

**Author's Note. Sorry It's been so long since I've updated. Been busy with midterms and all.**

**This is the Disclaimer for the rest of this story. Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognize. It all belongs to Rachel Caine. Though the plot is mine.  
**

**Read on and don't forget to review!  
**

* * *

Chapter 4: Transformations and boring Tour Guides.

Pain.

Pure utter pain is what I felt. It's indescribable. It could've lasted five seconds, five minutes, five hours, or five days. I had lost all sense of time. It feels like someone is burning my back. It's starting to itch. I'm clawing at my back now. Distantly I heard something like a shirt ripping, but I wasn't paying attention. I was in too much pain. I looked behind me and saw wings black as night with dark, midnight blue streaked throughout them. I screamed. Where the hell did they come from? That was when I vaguely realized that the ripping sound was the sound of the skin on my back tearing. The pain started to fade slightly.

"It's almost over Princess. You're almost there," I heard a familiar voice say but I couldn't place it. I heard the voice say something else to someone else in the room. I didn't understand what it said, the pain had returned full force maybe even worse than before. I opened my eyes and saw the blurry forms of Michael and Kyel. They must've been the voices. Then everything faded to black.

* * *

"Is she dead?"

"No you idiot. She isn't dead. Why would you ask that, of all things?"

"I don't know. I thought she might be, she looks like she is. Don't judge me." The ' Don't Judge Me' comment clued me into the fact that was Kris. My head is pounding. I opened my eyes, sat up while groaning, and looked arond and saw my brothers surrounding me.

"Where am I?" I asked groggily as I looked around again trying to place my surroundings.

"The infirmary. Gave us quite a scare. You passed out at the end of your transformation. You reacted worse than Kyel did," Our doctor, Ryan, said. Right before I could ask he continued, "You can leave whenever you like. Just don't overexert yourself today." With that said and done I went to find Shane and Eve. I found them in the guest apartment between me and Michael's rooms. When I walked in they were reading our history that I grew up hearing.

"Watcha reading?" I asked coming up behind them. Shane jumped, turned around, saw me, then kissed me. It wasn't a peck on the lips either. It was a sweet kiss filled with love and relief. Before it could go any farther, Eve cleared her throat. When Shane let go of me she gave me a hug.

"We're reading-trying to read this history book but it's in a different language."

"Give me. I'll translate." I looked at the title, _Niger Luna_. "I loved hearing this one growing up, Black Moon," I started. I gave Eve back the book saying, "I don't need this to tell you what it's about. It's about the return of Zya. You would call it a legend but it's not. A lot of the "legends," I put air quotes around legends to emphasize my point, "you've heard are our history. You might call them legends but us Zyanians call it fact. You need to know about the fall to know about the return. Only thing is you need to really believe in the history and grow up hearing it. Foreigners usually hear from the teachers or around on the streets, but I'll tell you. When you hear it from a Royal it's more passionate.

_"Back when man was created, it wasn't only one god, but several. One from each religion to ever exist. All of these gods decided that man needed to be watched. So they watched and lost faith. They sent a flood. The Great Flood. Man re-established themselves. But the Gods grew weary, so they came to a decision. Send a new creature to watch, to help. _

_They sent what we call Dark Angels. They had the beauty of the gods, the grace of a cat. Most importantly, they had powers. They roamed the Earth in their full glory and didn't think twice about it. They gave man fire, taught man how to hunt and more. They gave modern technology. They were looked upon as Gods. But there was a consequence. They weren't as pure and good as they looked. Some went mad with power. There was a war between the clans. The good called themselves _The Avenged_, the corrupt were _Black Magic_. _

_"_Black Magic _won in the end and the Avenged went into hiding. As mankind grew and progressed, with the help of the _Avenged_ working underground, Dark Angels became history, history became legend, legend became myth. Shortly after that parents would tell their children that if they misbehaved _Black Magic_ would come after them. As the children got older and stopped telling their children about the angels they stopped believing. Christianity grew and God started to become apart of everyday life. Then the war in Paradise happened and all of the Morning Star's followers fled to Earth. They mated with mortal women and the Nephilim were born. _

_"Black Magic tried to form alliances with the fallen and Nephilim but they refused and joined with the Avenged. Black Magic started to lose the hold they held over the Avenged. More and More races, vampires, werewolves, witches, joined the Avenged and formed Zya. Zya spread across rhe world and can be reached anywhere even in the most desolate places. There needs to be a doorway though. Black Magic found out and attacked. Even though the Avenged grew in numbers they almost lost the Great War and Black Magic disappeared. _

_"There was peace for many years, then a prophecy was made that predicted that there would be another war between Black Magic and the Zyanians. This war is supposed to be worse than the first. The outcome would affect the fate of the world. The prophecy went something like this: _

Twins will be born into Royalty

After transformation, on the day of Black Moon

the youngest will rise.

This will decide the fate of the Newest Heroes

Whether the world will raze or survive.

"It's rather creepy isn't it? I grew up hearing that but I didn't know it was about me and Kyel. That prophecy is why Camael and Vi gave me up. Because of the threats.

"You have a really complicated history Claire," Eve told me." Shane looked to be in shock. I just shrugged. Michael walked in then and sat down next to me.

"We're going to do training tomorrow so rest up." He motioned to Eve and they to go to what I presumed was his rooms.

"Let's go to my rooms Shane." We left and walked the short distance to my rooms. I opened the door and Shane looked around in awe.

"This is your room?"

"Rooms," I corrected with a shrug.

"What?"

"Rooms plural with an 's.'"

"You have more than one room?"

"Yeah. This is for all terms and purposes and apartment."

"Wow. I mean this is amazing. Why would you go to Morganville when you lived here?" I looked around trying to see what he saw. I couldn't figure out what the big deal was but then again I grew up in these rooms.

* * *

When you walk in your in the living room. The living room is painted Dark Angel colors which are blue and silver. It had a fairly large couch, really comfortable recliners, and a coffee table. To the left was the door to the kitchen. The kitchen had dark granite countertops and an island. The island was surrounded by barstools. There's a double wall oven and every appliance was the newest model. In the kitchen there was a door that led to a very unused dining room.

Off the hall that led to _the best _bathroom ever was a grand, metal, spiral staircase that went up to the second floor. Located on the second floor was my room, the small weapons room I had, my personal library containing my novels and school books. There was an office on the second floor too, where I controlled the N.G. I led Shane up the stairs to my room, which he said was just as amazing as the rest of the "rooms." My walls were a dark blue almost black.

The bed had silk black sheets that as soon as you layed on them they fit your comfort. The mattress was the same. There was a small desk with my laptop on it that I refused to give up because Kiara had it personalized for me. I didn't understand his shock though.

* * *

The next morning we got up and met Michael, Eve, Jason, and the rest of the boys in the kitchen which had people bustling about.

As we started eating Kyel stood and said, "Here's the game plan for today: we're gonna give Shane and Eve a tour of the castle and town. After that we have a meeting with the others. After the meeting Shane, Eve, our parents want to meet you. So finish eating everybody so we can go."

I smiled at Shane and squeezed his hand. As we all stood up getting ready to go back to our rooms to change, Camael walked in. When he saw us standing he made an expected Camael-like remark.

"Are you all standing up for me? I hope not. I don't wanna ruin your breakfeast."

"Don't be cocky, Uncle C," Jason said. "We wouldn't stand up for you. Too much effort."

When we met up back at the kitchen we started the tour.

"This castle has been around since the beginning of Zya," James began always the textbook tour guide.

"It has 163 apartments built on 12 flours plus a basement and attic. When we were growing up there were no elevators. They're installing some someitme this Royal family and close friends share a wing built within 3 floors. This room is the kitchen obviously. Through that door right there is the dining room we don't use unless there's a special occasion. As we walk through this hallway here...," I stopped listening to James and looked at everyone else. We were all thinking the same thing as we exchanged looks. We all silently slipped away from the group.

When we made sure no one was around we slipped down into the game room that turned into the meeting room. Someone, Jason I think, put music on. Everyone went to their respective games. Jason and Kyel were playing Black Ops, **(A/N Is that what it's called?,)** Michael was teaching Kris how to play guitar, and Zach was just sitting there. So obviously I went over to him.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked as Grenade by Bruno Mars came on.

Before he could answer a voice siad, "What are you guys doing down here?"

* * *

**Next Time on **_**Blast From the Past, Say What?:**_

_"Go away, Ryder." I said as Ryder sat down next me._

_"No. I think I'll just stay here."_

_"No you won't. Leave before I make you."_

_"You can't make me do anything."_

_"Oh yes I can. I am your superior. Now leave."_

_"No."_

_I grabbed him by his shirt collar, "Leave Ryder if you know what's good for you."_

_"Why should I, J.J." He said with his trademark smirk._

_"Don't call me that. You're not allowed to call me that. Only my friends and family call me that."_

_"Oh, but I am your friend. As a matter of fact, I used to be more than your friend if I recall correctly." He said leaning towards me._


	6. The Confrontation

Chapter 5: The Confrontation

I slowly turned around. Standing there was my one of my best friends, Parker.

"Parker!"

"Jordan!"

"Parker!"

"Jordan!"

"Zac!"

We looked at Zac.

"What? I felt left out."

"You're such an idiot, Zac."

"Yeah well guess what? It's hereditary." In response I stuck my tongue out at him.

"And this is the game room and meeting room." I heard rather than saw James walk in.

"This is where you disappeared to, huh? I should've known."

"Claire who's this?" Eve asked.

"This is my best friend ever, Parker," I told her.

"Hey!" Seven people chorused.

"Ha!" Parker said to them. "This is proof she loves me more."

I just rolled my eyes at their antics while Eve and Shane looked confused. They really need to get a new look, this one's getting old.

"So how'd you guys like the castle?"

"It's amazing! I love it! Only problem is I'll probably get lost. It's huge." Eve exclaimed excitedly as Shane nodded in agreement. I just laughed. I saw Michael glance at his watch.

"Meetings about to start."

"Kk."

About ten minutes later we were all assembled around the table waiting for the meeting to end. "Everyone quiet down," Kyel said standing up. Immediately everyone went quiet. You could hear a pin drop. Kyel radiated so much authority now when he was usually laid back. Kyel, the big brother, was no longer here. No, this was someone different, someone that was powerful and intimidating. This was someone that could make a WWE wrestler crumble under his gaze, his glare even worse. This was Prince Kyriel Andre Drake, Prince of the City of Darkness, and Co-leader of the Next Generation. A force to be reckon with. Here we go.

"As you most of you have heard, Princess Claire is my twin. She made her transformation recently. You all know what this means. The battle is fast approaching and we need to trade everyone. It needs to begin as soon as possible. Don, make it happen."

"On it, Prince Kyriel," Don replied.

"Any problems with this? Questions? Qualms? Queries? Comments? Concerns? Debates? Issues?"

"Who are they?" Drew said pointing to Shane and Eve.

"Those are my guests. You gotta problem with them Drew? If you do you can leave now," I told him only glaring slightly, speaking up for the first time since the beginning of the meeting. He cowered immediately. If they thought Kyriel was scary they haven't seen anything yet. You know what they say 'Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.'

"Good."

"Are we finished here?" Kyriel said.

"Yes," I told him.

"Alright, Meeting adjourned," He said in a way that the room cleared faster than human eyes could see.

"Whoa. Where'd they go?" Shane asked.

"They left, dumbass," Zac told him as if it were obvious, which it was.

"Yeah, I know that. How'd they leave so fast?" Shane replied.

"Hmm, let me see, maybe because they're supernatural?" Zac said getting frustrated. Under his breath he said, "Asshole." Jason started to snicker.

"Alright break it up," James said from the back of the room. "Claire, do you wanna go down to the town with Shane, Eve, and Michael and introduce them to some people?"

"That's a good idea, James." I said.

* * *

10 minutes later

As we left the gates to the castle, I started explaining the town. We walked around for a little bit. We went to the Zyanian Bar and Grill. It's like Applebee's just different food. As soon as we walked through the door we were greeted.

"My lords, milady," The host, Angelo, said. "How many will we be serving today?"

"Um… 9, I think. Yeah, 9."

"Alright, Follow me, milady." The host showed us to our table.

"Your country is amazing," Eve said starting a conversation. "The castle is amazing, although I might get lost."

"It's okay. We'll provide you with a map," Kris told her, blushing a bit. Someone has a crush! I am so calling him out on that later.

"What do you think about Zya, Shane?" I asked him.

"I love it. It's nice to see where you grew up. The map sounds like a good idea."

"I'm glad you like it and that you get to see my home."

"Um, Claire?"

"Yeah?"

"Where's the bathroom?" Shane asked.

"Yeah, where is it? I gotta go too," Eve said.

"It's over there. Come on, I'll take you," Zach said before I could. That works.

"Hey! Wait! I gotta go too!" Kris said running after them.

As they walked away, I saw them walk into someone. Someone I was not looking forward to seeing again.

"Go away, Ryder," I said as he sat next to me.

"Nah, I think I'll just stay right here," He said while putting his arm around my shoulder.

"No, you won't. Leave before I make you."

"You can't make me do anything."

Oh, yes. Yes, I can. I am your superior. Now leave."

"No," he said firmly. I glanced over at Mike, James, and Kyriel. They were engrossed in an intense conversation. I'm going to have take matters into my own hands then.

I grabbed him by his shirt collar, "Leave, Ryder, if you know what's good for you." As I did this the conversation stopped. Michael, James, and Kyel were waiting to see what happened next.

"Why should I J.J.?" He said with his trademark smirk.

"Don't call me that. You're not allowed to call me that. Only friends and family call me that."

"Oh I am your friend. As a matter of fact I used to be more than your friend if I recall correctly."

I am pissed off now. Right before I did something I would regret later I heard Zach say, "Is there a problem over here?" _Thank You. I Love You Zach._

"Hey Zach. How you doing?" Zach didn't answer he just sat and glared. I smiled. _Good old Zach. He knows how much I hate Ryder now._

"Hi, I'm Nicolas and I'll be your waiter. What can I get you to drink?"

"Hi Nicolas. I'm Klarissa. And I'll have-"

"She'll have a Cherry Pepsi with a lime not a lemon and maybe a little vanilla flavoring," Ryder said cutting me off. _Damn. He's knows me too well._ "And I'll have the same. Thanks," sarcasm smothering the thanks.

SPOV

When I got back from the bathroom, I saw some guy holding onto my Claire. Who's he? I don't like him already. I glanced at Eve and she seemed as confused as me.

"Hi, I'm Nicolas and I'll be your waiter. What can I get you to drink?"

"Hi Nicolas. I'm Klarissa. And I'll have-" Claire began.

"She'll have a Cherry Pepsi with a lime not a lemon and maybe a little vanilla flavoring," The guy said. Who the hell is this guy. I wouldn't been able to order for her like that. "And I'll have the same." What the fuck?

I cleared my throat when _Nicolas_ kept staring at Claire. "I'll have a coke." He took everyone else's orders with me glaring at him the whole time.

"So Claire, who's this?"

"I'm Ryder, Claire's boyfriend. And who are you, commoner?" What the fuck? Claire's boyfriend? Is she cheating on me? Was I right? Damn. I hope not. Did he just call me commoner? Who the hell does he think he is? I looked at Claire for a reaction but she was talking to her friend Parker.

"Excuse me? Did you just say boyfriend?" I heard Eve say. I couldn't say anything I was too angry.

"Yeah I did. Why do you have a problem?"

"Yeah I do actually."

"What, pray tell is your problem commoner?"

"My problem is one: Claire has a boyfriend. 2: Why the hell do you keep calling us commoner? 3: Who the fuck do you think you are?"

Go Eve! You just read my mind, I thought as the table got quiet.

"I am the soon to be Prince of Zya and you are a commoner. That's why I keep calling you commoner. And do you think I care that a pathetic, worthless, useless, peasant like that _thing_ next to you thinks he's Claire's boyfriend?"

Before Eve, Michael or I could say anything, Claire did.

"Excuse me Bryant? Who the hell do you think you are? You do not disrespect my guests, my family, my boyfriend. Listen carefully you will never be prince of Zya. I will die 100 time over before that happened. Shane is not useless or worthless or pathetic you are. So get off you're high horse and deflate your ego before I do it for you."

"J, be careful. You don't want to say something you'll regret later," the Parker guy said to Claire. Then he turned to the prick. "And you, don't you dare stand there smirking. Either you leave willingly or I remove you from my princess' presence forcibly. You choose."

"Good to know I can still get you rile up like this J. J. It's been to long," Ryder said then he had the nerve to kiss her on her cheek and left. It takes a lot to get Claire angry and judging by the look on her face she was pissed.

All of a sudden, Michael stepped forward, grabbed Ryder and punched him dead in the face. Wonder what that was about. Not that I'm not grateful or anything but Damn!

* * *

A/N Hey everyone it's BF97 I hope you all have good Memorial Day Break! If you have any ideas on how to make this story better, what you like what you don't like what you wanna electrocute let me know in a review. Don't forget to review! If you do Kyel will make you dinner in your dreams!


	7. Chapter 8

Okay so I've seriously lost my groove for this story. I got half way through the next chapter and just like stopped. I'm sorry if yo thought this was an update but it's not. I'll try to get my groove back. I promise.

M2mM


	8. The Stables

Author's Note: So it's been awhile. I decided to post this even though it's short. I thought you deserved sooner rather than later. I'll try to post again soon but if I don't I'm sorry I have school and band and everything. So enjoy!

**Disclaimer:**

**Ryder: *holding nose* Why the hell did Michael punch me in the face?**

**M2mM: Because you deserved it! You're an asshole!**

**Ryder: That's not my fault though! You're the one who made me that way!**

**M2mM: *shrugs* You flowed onto the page that way!**

**Ryder: *grumbles* I hate you.**

***Michael walks over and punches Ryder in the face again.***

**M2mM: *laughs hysterically. ***

**Ryder: What was that for?**

**Michael: I felt like it, now do the disclaimer!**

**Ryder: But I don't want to!**

***Michael raises fist again.***

**Ryder: Fine! Madness to my Methods owns nothing but the plot. The characters are Rachel Caine's, M2mM just likes playing with them.**

**Michael: Good Boy! *Punches Ryder anyway. Turns to M2mM* I thought you were BF97, what happened?**

**M2mM: I felt like changing it.**

**Michael: *nods in understanding* I like it.**

***Parker walks over.***

**Parker: Why is my brother on the floor?**

**M2mM and Michael: Parker!**

**M2mM: He was annoying Michael.**

**Parker: *nods like this explains everything (which it probably does)* Did he do the disclaimer?**

***receives nods* Parker: Well enjoy Readers!**

MichaelPOV

"You'll come back to me eventually. I'll bring out the real J.J. The one you were when we dated. Then I'll do something about the useless peasant, Sean and that freak of nature Eve."

Oh hell no! He did not just say that. Before I realized what I was doing I stepped forward and grabbed him by the shoulder and punched him in the face.

I grabbed him by the collar like Claire did and brought him close to my face. "If I ever hear you say anything, I repeat anything bad about Jordan, Shane, Eve or anyone close to Jordan I will do a lot more than break your nose. Now get out of my sight."

I turned back around to see Shane and Eve looking at me wide-eyed. I sat down and heard Claire whisper, "Thank You." I looked at her and smiled. After that we ate in silence and left. Claire left a huge tip.

As we walked through town, I stayed in step with Eve and held her hand kissing it occasionally. I turned behind me and saw Claire walking with Shane and Parker and James talking about something that happened last week. Everyone else was just doing something else, like talking on the phone with someone.

"Jor, you wanna take them to the stables?" I called behind me.

"I want to, but it's up to them." So I turned to them and asked them what I just asked Jordan.

"You mean like horse stables?" Eve said.

"They're stables but not with horses in them," Zac said. Damn, he can be quiet. I forgot he was here.

"Oh, yeah. Let's go!" Eve said always curious. We walked and we finally got to the stables at the cliffs. We walked forward and opened the door to the stables, and Shane and Eve had a look of astonishment on their faces.

"What are those?" Shane asked, awe lacing his voice.

"Those are dragons."

"Really?"

"Yup. There are the Chinese Fireballs, Norwegian Ridgebacks, Hungarian Horntails, Japanese Jumpers the Amazonian Smoker, and the most dangerous Icelandic Nighte Fury. I have personally have a Fireball, Horntail, Smoker, and a Nighte Fury. The Nighte Furies are the most dangerous because you can see they are midnight black almost bluish and blend in with the night sky. They not only breathe fire but can send out lightning and electric shocks. They are also in my opinion the most beautiful creatures ever and they are peaceful," Jor said while stroking Jinx, her Fury.

"I have a Ridgeback and his name is Norbert," Kris said stepping into the stables. (**A/N: Tell me if you notice this reference.)**

"That's great Kris," Eve said. Kris was smiling from ear to ear. Awwww! Someone has a crush. I wasn't the only one that noticed either. Claire, Kyel, James, and I were smiling, Jason, Zac, and Parker were smirking, and Shane and Eve were completely out of it.

"Do you guys want to go for a ride?" I asked. They nodded. Everyone got on their own dragons except Claire, Shane, Eve and I.

"Eve. You go with Mikey and Shane'll come with me," Jor said. After we got them ready and onto the dragons I glanced over at Claire, "See you up in the sky, Flower. Give them intro 9?" She nodded and we were off. I felt Eve digging into my side screaming a little.

When we were at a high enough height, Sage and I criss-crossed each other. **(A/N: I know I've been switching names a lot but Claire is Jor, Jordan, J.J., Jay, Bluejay, Sage, Flower, Klary, Klarissa and so on. If you're confused just tell me and I'll post a "Who's Who")** Then we decided to play a little chicken and our dragons went towards each other and at the last minute we swerved and went into a dive. At this point Eve was screaming bloody murder.

Claire P.O.V.

We had just wen t into a dive when Eve started screaming bloody murder. I just laughed as Shane gripped my waist tighter as we got closer and closer to the water.

"Hold on, Shane!" I yelled to Shane over the roar of the wind and water. Jinx slowly turned upside down. My shirt was sliding down showing part of my stomach and Shane held on even tighter. I might actually have bruises there when I look next.

"Holy shit!" I heard from behind me. I glanced back and Shane had his eyes closed.

"Open your eyes Shane," I whispered but he still heard me. He opened his eyes and saw where we were. The tips of my hair were in the water and Shane's shirt was just about covering his face.

"Put your hand out Shane." Shane did as I told him and put his hand in the water.

"What do you feel?"

"Seaweed, fish and some rocks," he told me. I nodded. That's exactly what he should feel at this point. Jinx started to go upwards, we were now vertical. I looked around for Michael and Eve and saw they were in the same position as us. The others were doing their own thing. As one every ingle dragon leveled out and went into a V-formation with Michael, Kyel, and I at the point. We started to slant upward and saw the cliff face coming into view. The dragons landed onto the edge of the cliff and clawed their way onto the cliff, still in the V- formation. They landed on the cliff and we all got off. Michael had to help Eve and catch her when she stumbled.

"That was- that- that was just-" Eve started.

"Amazing, Incredible, terrifying, exhilarating, unbelievable, magnificent?" Shane supplied helpfully.

"Big words there Shane," Michael said grinning slightly.

"Why don't we go inside and get something to drink?" I suggested.

"Great idea, Sis. Let's go everyone," Zac said as he put his arm around my shoulder. I looked up at him. _Damn, when did he get so tall? _He noticed me looking at him.

"When did you get so tall? I remember when I used to do this to you," I said remembering the good old days.

"It's been a while since you last saw me Jay," he said looking slightly sad. I sighed.

"It's been too long."

"Enough with the sad stuff and let's go," Parker said coming up behind me.

"Oh I missed you Parks," I stuck my tongue out at him.

"I missed you too, now hurry up!" I laughed and took Zac's hand and dragged him to the castle.

Author's Note: Review! Review! Review! They make me update faster. Check out my one shot that's sort of a background to this story. It might explain some things but it could just be a weird sort of thing. So if you review you might get a visit from Zac and his sarcasm.


	9. Who's Who?

**Author's Note: So I'm Sorry if you thought this was a chapter but 'tis not. It's actually a "Who's Who?" I decided to post it because I was getting myself confused with who was who and who they were related to and their full name and their nicknames, where they're from etc. etc. So here's a few people and let me know what you think. You can give me people you want, people you want information on (because I plan on posting another one), which character you like the most (i'll make a POV for this person), people you don't like, people you want to see more of, if you have questions review or PM me. Don't be shy. I can take criticism as long as its not calling rude names or you just being a mean person. But I understand we all have bad days.**

* * *

**Name:** Kyriel Andre Drake

**Nickname(s):** Kyel, Dre

**Age:** 18

**Gender:** Male

**Race:** Dark Angel

**Siblings:** Jordan-Jeweliette Drake-Danvers, Zacary Drake, Kristoph Drake

**Parents:** Camael Drake, Violet Drake née Evans

**Relationship Status:** Single

**Community Status:** Prince

**Hometown:** Zya

**Residing In:** Italy

**Currently In:** Zya

**Other:** Kyriel is known to act differently around family then when conducting meetings. He is also one of the cofounders of Next Gen

* * *

**Name:** Jordan-Jeweliette Sage Klarissa Drake-Danvers

**Nickname(s)**: Jor, Jay, J.J. Blue Jay, Blue, Jewel, Jewels, Jewely, Sage, Flower, Kay, Klare (Claire), Klary, Rissa, Dragon

**Age:** 18

**Gender:** Female

**Race:** Dark Angel

**Siblings:** Kyriel Drake, Zacary Drake, Kristoph Drake, James Danvers

**Parents:** Camael Drake, Violet Drake née Evans; John Danvers, Nicolel Danvers

**Relationship Status:** In A Relationship

**Community Status:** Princess

**Hometown:** Zya

**Residing In:** Morganville

**Currently In:** Zya

**Other:** Adopted by the Danvers, Twin of Kyriel, Cofounder of Next Gen

* * *

**Name:** Zacary Alexavier Drake

**Nickname(s):** Zac, Zaccy, Alex, Xavier

**Age:** 16

**Gender:** Male

**Race:** Dark Angel

**Siblings**: Kyriel Drake, Jordan-Jeweliette Drake-Danvers, Kristoph Drake

**Parents:** Camael Drake, Violet Drake née Evans

**Relationship Status:** Single

**Community Status:** Prince

**Hometown:** Zya

**Residing In:** France

**Currently In:** Zya

* * *

PS: My next chapter is called Tick. If you have any suggestions because I'm sporting some serious writer's block for this story right now then please be my guest. Oh and Check out my Harry Potter and Percy Jackson reading the books stories I have and the one shot that is an outtake of this story. Kind of like a prequel.


	10. Tick

_Tick._

_Tock._

_Tick._

_Tock._

_Tick._

_Tock._

_Tick._

* * *

I glanced up at the clock on Claire's wall. It's been a whole total of two and a half minutes since I last looked at the clock. It's 7:33 and I'm sitting on Claire's couch, looking at photos, waiting for her to come back. She left to tell Mikey something. That was twenty minutes ago. I was looking at a photo of a blonde Claire standing next to a 14 year old Mike and 12 year old Kyel. It looked like it was taken in the game room. Claire had a huge ridiculous squid hat on. I was wondering where the picture was taken when the door to the apartment opened.

"Claire?" I called out.

"Nope," Parker said walking to where I was. "Claire's sorry she's taking so long but something came up. She sent me to entertain you. What's up?"

"Just looking at pictures," I told him disappointed.

"Let me see," he said. I pushed the photo album toward him.

"I remember this!" he exclaimed in recognition. "After I took the picture, Jor beat the shit out of Michael. He put the hat on her head right before I took the picture. Funniest shit ever." He got a faraway look in his eyes as he reminisced.

"Can you tell me more about Claire and Michael back then?" He looked at me with a knowing look, as if he knew why I asked that. I didn't even know why I asked about Michael. I mean I grew up with Michael.

"They were close. Really close. I mean like inseparable. If you were looking for one and you knew where the other was, you'd be able to find them."

_Wow_, I though. _ We weren't that close and I knew the kid since birth. Well they became friends at the same time I left town. That would explain it._

"Around Jor's 10 birthday Michael started coming around a lot more frequently and they got close. Michael got close to Kyriel too, which endeared Cam and Vi to him. They're grandparents or whatever were friends growing up and when their kids were born and their kids were born the friendship was still there. Mike's grandfather was a lord of sorts until the day he died. When he did, the lordship was passed on to Michael. So Michael and Claire need to go to all sorts of functions together. And there's the matter of the…" I prompted him to continue when he trailed off.

"Matter of what?" he just shook his head and murmured something like "not my place."

"Anyway, Jor was completely different then to how you knew her. She was so much fun then. And she looked different, which is obvious."

We talked for a little of an hour of what Claire was like when she was younger and how they all met.

* * *

_Tick._

_Tock._

_Tick._

_Tock._

_Tick._

"Shane? Parker?" I heard being called from the hallway. I smiled brightly. Claire's back. When she walked into the room looking angry, sad, and was that guilt? She sat on my lap and gave me a kiss. I didn't want to let her go but Parker was in the room with us. I nuzzled her cheek softly with my nose. "What are you doing?" She asked from her place on my lap.

"Nothing. Just looking at pictures," Parker told her grinning. "What did you and Mike do?" I turned to her, curious.

"Oh, nothing. We had a meeting with my parents and we just went over documents." She perked up. "We decided that the next meeting for NG will be tomorrow."

Parker grinned. "Yes! About time too! The battle is supposed to be next month. Since the last full moon was like two days ago."

* * *

MPOV

_Tick._

_Tock._

_Tick._

_Tock._

_Tick._

_Tock._

_Tick._

_Tock._

_Tick._

_Tock._

* * *

I was in my room talking to Eve and Kiara when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," I called out. The door opened and Jor's head peeked in.

"Can I borrow Michael for a sec?" I nodded and got up. I followed her down the hall, up two flights of stairs, down another hall, through a door which led into a private hallway, and into an office that was blue and had hints of white.

When we sat in two of the cushioned chairs available, a tray of snacks, a pitcher of soda, cups, and a bottle of O+ appeared.

_Yum, O+, my favorite,_ I thought as I took some.

"What do you think this meeting is about?" I asked her. She just shrugged in response and took a cookie.

* * *

_Tick._

_Tock._

_Tick._

_Tock._

"When do you want to have the next N.G. meeting?" She asked me.

"Tomorrow?" I suggested. She nodded and said that after the meeting we would talk to Kyel.

* * *

_Tick._

_Tock._

_Tick._

_Tock._

_Tick._

_Tock._

_Tick._

_Tock._

* * *

After a few minutes Cam, Vi, Nicole, John, and my parents, Anna and Andrew, walked in.

"Mom! Dad!" I said, surprised. "What are you guys doing here?"

My mother smiled at me and gave me a hug and my dad hugged Jor and then switched.

"We have a few things to discuss. But first how are you two?" My mom told us.

"I'm good," Claire said."And you?"

"I'm very well, thank you."

"You've gotten so big since the last time I saw you, Klarissa," she told Claire.

"I saw you about a year ago."

"A year is a long time," my mother said wisely. She turned to me then. "And you, Cale?" I blushed at the nickname. The last time she called me that I was 14 about to be 15 and Claire had just left Zya. Claire had given me the nickname and it hurt to be reminded of that. Apparently Klary was thinking the same thing and a small, sad smile appeared on her face.

"I'm good. I'm really good. It's great to be home."

"And he's getting married to Eve," Claire cut in. I rolled my eyes. Of course she had to cut in like that. I couldn't help but notice the look our parents exchanged with each other. I raised an eyebrow in question at their nervous looks.

"We have something we need to tell you," Camael said with a nervous expression.

* * *

_Tick._

_Tock._

_Tick._

_Tock._

_Tick._

_Tock._

_Tick._

_Tock._

_Tick._

_Tock._

_Tick._

_Tock._

_Tick._

_Tock._

_Tick._

_Tock._

* * *

**Author's Corner: And that's all folks! Sorry it's been so long. So can anyone guess what they were told? Come on it's not that hard to guess right. It is pretty obvious. Whoever does gets a sneak peak to the next chapter. And ideas. So this entire chapter just dragged for me. Tell me what you thought about this chapter. No Claire's POV. Sad right? What' you think of the Tick. Tock. Steady beat huh.**

**On another note. So thinking about doing something I like to call Author's Corner. It's where you can ask me any question and I will answer it if I can. I need qquestions and sttuff though. It can be about this story or one of my other stories or whatever pops into your brain.**

**Review + Right Guess= Sneak Peak**

**Review + Love/Criticism= Faster Updates**

**Review + Right Guess + Love/Criticism= Faster Sneak Peak and Faster Updates**


	11. Still the Same, Yet So Different

**Author's Note: Claire will be referred to as Claire from now on unless someone is talking to her directly, about her, or thinking about her directly, I'm hoping this will cause less confusion for all.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Punch. Kick. Side step.

She was wiping the floor with Parker. But he didn't seem to mind. He just smiled at her like he always did when she was in a bad mood. He always thought it was funny, she had no idea why though. But still, he was Parker and she knew that if he wanted to he could beat her if she didn't get the upper hand fast enough. He didn't want to hurt her though, just let her frustrations out.

Punch. Kick. Flip.

"Finally!" She yelled as she pinned Parker to the mat below them. She helped him up and they went to the side and got some water.

"Now why don't you tell Parker what's been bothering you," Parker said soothingly. He always talked in the third person when he wanted you to talk or to laugh. It was a weird quirk of his but hey, they all had their idiosyncrasies. She rolled her eyes but decided to tell him anyway.

"Me and Michael-"

"Michael and I," he corrected automatically. Then he smiled sheepishly at the look she gave him. "Sorry old habits. Old habits you should still have mind you."

"I do have them but where I lived I always got made fun of for them so I stopped using them." Claire told him.

Parker frowned. If anyone made fun of her went he went to visit her when all of this was over, consequences be damned they will have to answer to him if he had anything to say about it and he had a lot to say about it. And so will her brothers and no doubt Michael. He grinned as he remembered what he heard about what happened at the diner.

"As I was saying, Michael and I," Claire stressed the grammar, "had a meeting with our parents last night."

"Ah," Parker said in the irritating way of his, as if he knew everything. That was one of the similarities between siblings except that Parker only did it in a joking manner, not in the cocky, I'm-better-than-you way his brother did. "What happened?"

"Michael and I have a certain problem," Claire said slowly, thinking over her next few words. "That could lead to Michael losing his title, calling off his engagement to Eve (I would have to break up with Shane), or it staying the way it is and not tell Eve or Shane."

Parker sat in deep thought. What could cause Michael to lose his title? There's only one thing that could do that... The light bulb clicked on.

"I got it!" Parker shouted. Claire raised her eyebrow at him, urging him to continue. "Here's what you have to do..."

* * *

"So what's this meeting about?" Zac asked as they walked down the hall. Michael suddenly felt a strong sense of déjà vu.

"Think about it Zac. What's happened recently that would warrant a meeting?"

"Oh."

"Where's the meeting today?" Michael asked to get out of the uncomfortable silence.

"Ky's training room. He finally got one after all these years." Seeing Michael's questioning gaze, he made a shot on the dark and answered it, "He didn't want to have to endure the meeting room when they welcome their princess back. And you," he added to the end.

"Well I most certainly am not complaining. I remember how hot and stuffy it used to get in there when we were training especially when we would use magic. The room would heat up and be hotter than Satan's balls." Zach snorted with laughter as they entered the training room. Looking around he saw Claire talking excitedly to Don, Parker, Jason, Eve, and the newly dubbed asshole. Quite a few people were glaring at Ryder from across the room but Ryder ignored it and smirked as he watched Claire. The older members were all there for the brief meeting they usually had beforehand. They were trusted to tell the new people the essentials of the talk, they all knew how boring the meetings before could get. Now the meeting after training...

But unfortunately older members had to attend most meetings before and after, especially after, to make sure no one gets hurt. Because all members had to attend all meetings that also meant Ryder. It makes most of the members bang their heads up against the wall. Except Ryder's followers.

Because Zac and Michael were preoccupied they never noticed Kyriel walk up to Michael until he pushed him onto the wall hard but not hard to draw attention to them.

* * *

"Listen up Glass. You're married to my sister which means if you hurt her your gonna have to deal with some very pissed off brothers. It also makes you a prince not a lord. Do not flaunt this and try not to tell everyone. We want to use this to our advantage considering it gives you some new abilities. Judging by Shane and Eve neither one of you have told them yet so I won't mention it at the meeting. But if you hurt her Glass I'll make you wish you had never been born. Are we clear Glass?"

Michael gulped, "Crystal." Kyel slapped Michael on the back and addressed Michael and Zac.

"Let's go join Claire." The boys went over to Claire, Shane, and Eve as Parker went away to get a drink. "Hey guys, ready for this meeting to start?" Michael asked. Claire gave Michael a tentative smile and nodded. She leaned back against Shane and gave him a quick kiss. Michael looked away about to join Kyriel's conversation when Eve threw her arms around his neck and pulled his head down to kiss him.

* * *

Parker gave Claire a cup and glanced over to where Michael and Eve were kissing. "Thank gods you never did that. She looks so sloppy." Claire snorted and snickered a bit but said, "Shut up Parker, that is my friend you know." Parker ignored her.

"Oh well have to get practice in somehow," Parker shrugged. Shane who was next to Claire choked on his drink and laughed. His laughter was contagious and soon all three of them were laughing.

"You're horrible and don't talk about my friend that way and she's Michael's fiancée."

"I know I'm horrible and she's his fiancée? That just makes it worse." Parker cleared his throat loudly and the two separated and Eve blushed. Michael was just looking at Claire and saw the faraway look on her face and wondered what she was thinking about. He couldn't believe he had just let Eve kiss him like that on front of his- in front of his- wife. Man that felt weird to think never mind saying it.

Michael didn't know it but Claire was having similar thoughts but about what Parker said about Eve being his fiancée and how it made it worse. She knew he wasn't talking about Eve's kissing ability but Shane didn't. Claire had known that Parker was talking about how Michael was already married and was engaged to someone else. But in all honesty they didn't even know that they were married- I mean honestly? They were six!

"If you two are done doing whatever the hell that was, I would like to get on with the meeting," Parker's voice cut through Claire's thoughts. Claire looked up; he had been talking to Michael and Eve. A few select members walked over to the table that was set up in the middle of the room.

* * *

The table was round with a star engraved on the top. At the first point Kyriel and Claire sat. Next to them, to the left of Claire sat Michael, to the right of Kyriel was Parker and Ryder, on the right side of Parker was Gabriel and the last point was Jason.

Everyone one of them were the original founders of the Next Gen and by far the most powerful and important members. Not only were they the founders they were all a different race, Dark angel, vampire, werewolf, shadow, and human. As they were seated a wall of golden energy was erected around them that kept all sound from escaping or entering. It also protected them from any danger.

In order each of them placed their hand on the point.

"I, Jordan Klarissa Danvers-Drake, Dark Angel, swear my allegiance to Zya and the Warriors of the Round Table of Zya."

"I, Kyriel Andre Drake, Dark Angel, swear my allegiance to Zya and the Warriors of the Round Table of Zya."

"I, Jason Riley Rosser, Awakened Human, swear my allegiance to Zya and the Warriors of the Round Table of Zya." When Jason finished speaking, the path engraved on the table between him and the twins lit up.

"I, Parker Romeo Bryant, Shadow, swear my allegiance to Zya and the Warriors of the Round Table of Zya."

"I, Ryder Antony Bryant, Shadow, swear my allegiance to Zya and the Warriors of the Round Table of Zya." The path between Parker, Ryder, and Jason lit up.

The line connecting Michael to the Shadow brothers lit up as Michael said his oath, "I, Michael Samuel Glass, Vampire, swear my allegiance to Zya and the Warriors of the Round Table of Zya."

The final connection glowed as Gabriel spoke, "I Gabriel Mercutio Verona, Werewolf, swear my allegiance to Zya and the Warriors of the Round Table of Zya."

When the final connection was drawn between people they all recited as one, "We are the Warriors of the Round Table of Zya and we swear that we will protect, guide, and honor the people of Zya, the laws of Zya, and all allies. So mote it be." The star connecting them all, started to glow a violent red then went out.

"Now that allegiance has been sworn, the meeting may begin," Claire said.

"Since we introduced Jordan back yesterday after she made her transformation I don't feel like I should do that now," Kyel started. "We have training today so we're going to split into groups and do as we usually do. I need to work with Jor to introduce her to her powers although I'm pretty sure she has a good grip on them."

"We need to work with Zac too. He's going to need to know considering he coems of age next year." Kyel nodded at Claire.

"Jason do you think you can talk to James about progressing from opened to Awakened? Good. Mike, Gabe, you two are going to have to work together to train the other werewolves and vampires- teach them how to work together. Think you can manage? Great. Parker, Ryder I want you working with the Shane, Eve, whoever. Try to answer whatever questions they have and please try not to kill them. You're going to have to answer things for other Shadows as well. Any questions?" Kyriel asked the six of them.

"I have a question," Ryder said. "Are the rumors true? Is our esteemed vampire lord actually our prince? Does your precious fiancée know?" Ryder said fiancée with a French accent. "Oh wait that's right, she has no clue. Does she even know that you're- were- a lord? Oh wait why would she? She's just a human- an _outsider_ human." He said outsider like it was something dirty.

"Watch yourself, Ryder," Jason told him through gritted teeth. "That's my sister you're talking about."

"Does either of your _outsiders _know about your relationship? Maybe I should enlighten them."

"I wouldn't talk about things you don't about Ryder. How's the nose? Want me to break it again?" Michael sneered at him, clenching and unclenching his fists. Parker pulled his brother back down before Michael could cause him permanent damage.

"Any real questions relevant to the Next Gen?" Kyriel said dismissing anything Ryder said.

"When are we going to get suited for better armor?" Gabriel asked. Kyel looked towards Claire.

"I don't know. I'll have to get everything set up. I'll send the notice out to everyone when I decide. I also have to make my dress, Eve's dress, Logan's dress, Mike's tux, Jason's tux, Shane's tux, Kyel's tux, make the outfit able to easily convert into our armor, send the design to the designer to make your outfits easily accessible for armor, and a whole bunch of other stuff. I'll probably do the armor before everything else." Gabe nodded satisfied.

"Are we done here?" Everyone nodded.

* * *

The people outside the protecting wall could only see that they were arguing with Ryder about something. Then the eerie light that was the table went out. Ever so slowly the protection wall went down and laughter could be heard. As Claire, Michael, and Jason stepped away from the table Shane and Eve looked on in awe. Claire smiled at them.

"Come on Zac!" Claire called. "We're training together today!" Zac went to join his siblings as Michal and Gabe put their heads together to discuss what they would be teaching the others. Parker and Ryder walked up to Shane and Eve.

"You'll be with us today and some others that will be joining us shortly. Feel free to ask whatever you like and we'll answer to the best of our ability." As the others started to trickle in, the training started. The new people walked over to join the four. Shane and Eve watch as some walked over to Michael and Gabriel, others walked over to Jason, and the rest just practiced with each other. As they watched, Michael and Gabe started to show their group what looked to be a defensive move that could be used on both species. Jason somehow had an object floating in front of him and was asking the ones around him to show how they did it. Some were struggling such as a 15 year old girl with green hair and a 12 year old boy with brown hair but one gold eye and one silver eye. Others were progressing nicely, people like James Danvers who had several books and were juggling them in mid air and a boy who looked to be about 8 was making Jason float. As the boy gently put Jason down, people started to clap and Jason patted the boy on the back and gave him what looked to be a certificate. The little boy beamed.

"Now that we are all here, Jordan and I will be sparring if you wish to see." Many people in the room cheered and barrels of water were placed around what looked like a stage in the middle of the room. The crowd gathered around at a safe distance away from the stage.

The twins bowed to each other with the slightest movement of the waist and head, keeping their eyes on each other. As they stood straight, a pair of wings appeared behind both of them. The wings behind Kyriel were crimson and spanned at least 7 feet. Claire's were about the same size but so black they had a bluish tint to them. As you looked at the wings it was like staring into a black hole and they just drew you in. Kyriel seemed to think so as well, he shook his head as if to clear his thoughts.

The two stared each other down, daring the other to strike first. Kyel made the first move as he swiped at Claire. Claire ducked and kicked his legs out from underneath him. When he hit the floor Kyel launched himself up and caught Claire's foot before it could hit him in the face. Claire threw her other foot up and pushed Kyel away from her. She used the momentum from her fall to roll backwards and up off the ground. Kyriel threw a blast of energy at Claire that knocked her onto her ass. Shane and Eve looked shocked that he was able to do that.

As Claire got up she growled at her brother. She ran at him and tackled him to the ground and they wrestled for a bit, hitting each other with all they had.

* * *

Zac was standing next to Shane, Eve, and Michael.

"What are you smirking about?" Eve asked Zac as Claire threw Kyel off of her. They got up and circled each other.

Zac pointed at his brother and sister. "There's a reason why our last name is Drake. It's derived from the Latin word _draconis._ _Draconis_ in English means dragon. Can you guess why our last name is from _draconis?_" Eve and Shane looked up at the two Dark Angels that were circling each other. They both had smoke coming out of their noses. "We're not just Dark Angels. Legend says that the royal family are the descendants of dragons. The dragon only appears once every, oh I don't know, every thousand years. The legend was reinforced when it was discovered that the four of us could manipulate the elements. That in itself is extremely rare. Anyone who can control the elements always has a hard time with fire. Fire tends to be volatile, destructive. It makes everyone not want to learn it. What they don't know is that fire is also harmonious. It represents life, it is life. It's like a heartbeat, you can't live without it. When people found out that we learned how to control fire easily, our generation became known as the Dragons. If you look around the stage you'll notice the water in case they set something on fire.

"To access the rest of our elements we had to go through a series of trials. No one can give us these trials they are within ourselves. The element we didn't need a trial for was fire because we were born with it, it is our magical core. It's ingrained in us how to use it. Now let's finish watching, it's not time for a history lesson."

* * *

They turned their attention back to the sparring as Claire threw the first blast of fire at Kyel. It hit him on the shoulder, burning the edge of his shirt. Kyel retaliated with a whip of fire that lashed Claire across the chest. Shane clenched his fists as he saw the fire hit. As Claire stumbled Kyel fired again and Claire took the water from the nearest barrel blocking his attack and creating a large amount of steam.

The fighting continued like this until both of them grew frustrated and summoned lightning at the same time. The lightning bolts hit each other and blew both of them across the room and they each hit the opposite wall. Claire and Kyel got up about to try again. Michael saw and realized that if they tried again someone would get really hurt. Michael caught the eye of Zac and Parker and realized they noticed the same thing.

Michael rushed forward and grabbed Claire around the waist as Zac pushed his brother up against the wall. Parker walked up to the stage and yelled,"EVERYONE! PLEASE GO TO THE MEETING ROOM WHILE WE CLEAN UP HERE! YOU CAN ALL HAVE THE PARTY THERE!" Parker jumped off the stage and gestured to Shane and Eve.

* * *

"Come on, Claire," Michael said pulling Claire back. "It's over. You can't kill each other. Let's go the hospital wing and get you cleaned up. Come on," Michael soothed Claire tugging on her waist as she struggled against his hold. Zac and Parker were doing the same thing with Kyel. As Claire stopped struggling, Michael pulled her backwards to him. "Are you okay now?" Claire nodded and buried her face in Michael's shoulder. "Shh, it's okay, it's okay now sweetheart. It's over. Shh," he said softly rubbing her back. He looked up and saw Zac and Shane with Kyel in between them with his arms around their shoulders, leading him through the nearest door, he was relieved to see that they weren't looking in his direction. Parker was comforting Eve and distracting her from looking at the scene between Michael and Claire. Michael nodded at Parker and Parker gave him a questioning look and that was when he realized Claire must have put up a silencing shield around them unconsciously. As Claire's sobs stopped, Michael picked her up and started to carry her bridal style to the hospital wing.

He looked down at her sleeping face and thought about how much this reminded him of when they were younger and she would come to him with a problem, or if she was hurt, or if she just wanted to talk. They would lay there, she would probably cry and he would hold her until she stopped. If she was hurt he would carry her to the hospital wing or Kiara. If she was crying he would say something stupid, she would hit him and they would laugh. But now, now she had Shane for that. He wasn't needed anymore even if she would tell him different, he knew. And Parker, Kyriel, and Zac knew. Even Ryder. They were probably going through the same thing. All of them.

Things were still the same but so, so different. They were all so different. They were older and the same things weren't acceptable anymore.


	12. Who's Who? Part 2

**Name: **Kristoph Elijah Drake

**Nickname(s): **Kris, Toph, Eli, Little Dragon

**Age: **13

**Gender: **Male

**Race:** Dark Angel

**Sibling(s): **KyrielDrake, Jordan-Jeweliette Drake-Danvers, Zacary Drake

**Parents: **Camael Drake, Violet Drake née Evans

**Relationship Status: **Single

**Community Status: **Prince

**Hometown: **Zya

**Residing In: **Italy

**Currently In: **Zya

* * *

**Name:** James Alexei Danvers

**Nickname(s):** Jamie, Jamesie, Jimmy, Jim, Jim-jam

**Age:** 24

**Gender:** Male

**Race:** Human-Opened

**Sibling(s):** Jordan-Jeweliette Drake-Danvers

**Parents:** Nicole Danvers, John Danvers

**Relationship Status:** Single

**Community Status:** Lord

**Hometown:** Unknown/Zya

**Residing In:** Morganville

**Currently In:** Zya

**Other:** James adopted an Italian little girl by the name of Logan. James' birth town is unknown as is his original hometown; he was in and out of the system for awhile when he was little until he was adopted by the Danvers.

* * *

**Name:** Michael Samuel Glass

**Nickname(s):** Mike, Mikey, Mikes, Cale

**Age**: 18

**Gender:** Male

**Race:** Vampire

**Sibling(s):** None

**Parents:** Rose Glass, Steven Glass

**Relationship Status:** In a Relationship

**Community Status:** Prince

**Hometown:** Morganville

**Residing In:** Morganville

**Currently In:** Zya

**Other:** Michael has just discovered rather shocking news regarding his ties to the Princess. He is Prince because of this tie. Michael was married unknowingly when he was 8. He is a cofounder of the Next Gen.

* * *

**Name:** Jason Riley Rosser

**Nickname(s):** Jase, Jay, J.R.

**Age**: 19

**Gender:** Male

**Race:** Human- Awakened

**Sibling(s):** Eve Rosser

**Parents:** Joe Rosser, Kelly Rosser

**Relationship Status:** Single

**Community Status:** Lord

**Hometown**: Morganville

**Residing In:** Morganville

**Currently In:** Zya

**Other:** Jason is a cofounder of the Next gen. He has completed his awakening and is no longer opened. He is a trusted advisor of Prince Michael and Princess Jordan.

* * *

**Name:** Parker Romeo Bryant

**Nickname(s):** Park, PR, Bryant

**Age:** 18

**Gender:** Male

**Race:** Shadow

**Sibling(s):** Ryder Bryant

**Parents:** Amanda Bryant, Orion Bryant

**Relationship Status:** Single

**Community Status:** Lord

**Hometown**: Zya

**Residing In:** France

**Currently In:** Zya

**Other:** Parker is a cofounder of the Next Gen. he is also best friends with the Princes and Princess.

* * *

**Name:** Ryder Antony Bryant

**Nickname(s):** Ry, R.A.B. Bryant

**Age:** 19

**Gender:** Male

**Race:** Shadow

**Sibling(s):** Parker Bryant

**Parents:** Amanda Bryant, Orion Bryant

**Relationship Status:** Single

**Community Status:** Lord

**Hometown:** Zya

**Residing In:** New York City

**Currently In**: Zya

**Other:** Ryder is a cofounder of the Next Gen.

* * *

**Name:** Eve Lynn Rosser

**Nickname(s):** NONE

**Age:** 20

**Gender:** Female

**Race:** Human

**Sibling(s):** Jason Rosser

**Parents:** Joe Rosser, Kelly Rosser

**Relationship Status:** In a Relationship

**Community Status:** Guest of Royal Family

**Hometown:** Morganville

**Residing In:** Morganville

**Currently In:** Zya

**Other:** Eve does not know of Michael's former Lordship or of his current status Prince. She also does not know how Michael is a Prince.

* * *

**Name:** Shane Thomas Collins

**Nickname(s):** NONE

**Age:** 20

**Gender:** Male

**Race:** Human

**Sibling(s):** Alyssa Collins

**Parents:** Frank Collins, Melissa Collins

**Relationship Status:** In a Relationship

**Community Status:** Guest of Royal Family

**Hometown:** Morganville

**Residing In:** Morganville

**Currently In:** Zya

**Other:** Shane is unknowing of the ties between Michael and Claire. Shane also resents vampires because of what they did to his family.

* * *

**Below is a list of important characters. You don't have to follow every character but some minor ones might come back to bite.**

* * *

**List of Important Characters:**

Jordan Drake

Kyriel Drake

Zacary Drake

Kristoph Drake

Michael Drake

Shane Collins

Eve Rosser

Jason Rosser

James Danvers (Maybe)

Parker Bryant

Ryder Bryant

Gabriel Verona


	13. PLEASE READ IMPORTANT!

Sorry not an update...

THE WEBSITE IS UP! THE LINK IS ON MY PROFILE. THE WEBSITE IS NOT DONE BUT YOU SHOULD STILL CHECK IT OUT.


	14. Chapter 14

Hey everyone, this isn't an update. Sorry. I just want to let you know that I'm going to be taking this story down. I haven't been able to write for this story in a long time and I finally realized why. I've outgrown it. I stopped reading MV after Last Breath. I just couldn't stay into it. Anyone who's writing their own fanfic or original fic i wish you the best of luck. If you want me to read it or edit it a bit, I will. Just drop me a line.

I'll be making it an original fiction though if you want to read it. It'll be up on wattpad (e_r_akley) and my wordpress. (erakley . wordpress. com) remove the spaces and parentheses. If you want me to send you the link when it's up, just tell me. :) I'd love for you to read it.

It was nice to have all of you reading my story read it. It's been fun and I'll miss this fandom very much. Who knows, maybe I'll return. When I started to write for this fandom there was only 176 stories and now look at you guys. It's been a fun few years and I'll miss you. If you're new, thanks for clicking. If you wish to read it again do so now because it's going down soon.

Thank you all so much.

-Ali


End file.
